Christmas Reunion
by Midna Azusa
Summary: Yusei finds out that Judai's not planning on celebrating Christmas, and he's sure it's because he doesn't have anyone to celebrate with. Not wanting his friend to spend the holiday alone, he plans a Christmas party, inviting all of their friends. Collab with Shadgirl2.
1. Alone on Christmas?

**A/N: It's December! Christmas is right around the corner! So here's a Christmas story, written by me and Shadgirl2 (who, incidentally, has an account with a story going on, also co-written with me). In this story, the GX gang and the 5Ds crew live in the same time (ten years after the original Yugioh), and went to school together. Everything that happened in GX still happened (Seven Stars, Society of Light, different dimensions, Darkness), but it happened with Yusei and friends tagging along as well. This story takes place 4 years after graduation. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds.**

* * *

It was a cold day in December when Yusei picked up the phone to call an old friend. He hadn't seen the guy since graduation, and he figured it was about time that they talked, especially with the upcoming holiday. After all, this friend hadn't had very close family ties growing up, and none of their friends had heard from him much lately, save Yusei himself and Johan. It just didn't seem right to let the holiday season pass without at least calling him.

"Hey there, man!" Yusei said when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Yusei!" his friend—Judai—answered, cheery as always. "Not bad. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just getting ready for the holidays. I've still got to figure out what to get for Jack and Aki. How about you, pal? You got anything planned?"

"Nah, not really."

"Really, Judai?" Yusei asked, slightly surprised. "You're not doing anything for Christmas this year? Why not?"

"Christmas isn't really my thing," he answered. "I mean, my family never actually celebrates Christmas."

"Really? Sorry to hear that."

It shouldn't have surprised him—hadn't he learned during that incident their third year that Judai's parents were always busy working? Why would Christmas really have been any different?

"So what are you doing on December 25th this year?" he asked instead. "Surely you've got some idea on how to spend it."

Yusei could practically see Judai shrugging as he answered, "I wasn't gonna do anything special, Yusei. It's just another day."

"Well, sorry to hear that. Hope that changes someday. Well, I've gotta go. Talk to you soon, okay?" He put the phone down without waiting for an answer, then stood there for a moment, his hand still resting on the phone, as he thought about this latest development. "So, Judai doesn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with. Maybe I should ask the others if he can join us this year."

He headed out for work, deciding that he would talk to Aki about it afterward.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Crow said, popping into Jack and Manjoume's apartment. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Jack responded, standing in the kitchen in a blue bathrobe, a cup of ramen in his hand. "I think you already _know_ what's up! We're broke, you moron! That's what's up! Why would you think anything different?"

"Whoa! Chill out, man! It's just a simple question."

Manjoume leaned against the kitchen counter. He humphed. "Try 'stupid question,' You _know_ Jack can't find a job to save his life, and I'm working in a factory until the Pros reopen." Muttering, he added, "Gonna kill the idiot who blew up the Kaiba Dome."

"Aw, come on, guys. Are you _still_ sore about that?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

"They blew it up just because they don't like dueling!" Jack snapped. "Why _wouldn't_ we be mad!?"

"Besides, thanks to that guy, we're out of work and stuck together!" Manjoume added. "And Jack's not good at anything else!"

"That's kinda funny, coming from you!" Jack retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Aren't _you_ the one who broke the microwave and nearly burned down the place!? You don't stick metal in those things, you idiot!"

"Yeah!? Well, at least I didn't screw around with the water heater so that we don't even _have_ hot water anymore!"

"Yeah!? Well, at least I didn't—"

Crow turned away, his hands on his hips, and said, "Geez. I've said it before, and I _will_ say it again. You two sound like an old married couple."

"Hey!" the insulted pros said.

"Take that back, Crow Hogan!" Jack demanded.

"Yeah! We're _not_ married! And we're not _getting _married!"

Crow shrugged. "Whatever. So I take it this means you're not celebrating Christmas this year either?"

"When do I have time to go Christmas shopping!?" demanded Jack. "What with the burned dinners, the broken mirrors, and all the dirt and scum _he_ drags in all the time, I've barely got time to relax! Let alone buy a bunch of useless gifts for everyone."

"And we don't have the _money_ to buy anything either! Especially since Jack don't work!"

The man in question slammed his cup ramen down on the table. "Oh, drop it, will you!? It's not _my_ fault if people around here don't know what I'm worth!"

Crow sighed, a hand on his head. "Oh, brother," he muttered. Looking at the two, he asked lamely, "So that means you're not doing _anything_ for the holidays this year?"

"Well, duh! Why would we want to hang out with a bunch of losers, anyway?" the ebony-haired duelist asked.

Jack crossed his arms. "Yeah. Like he said. Besides, it's just a dumb holiday. Just a day when a bunch of poor guys get together and spend money they don't even have buying trash for people who don't even need it. It's just a big humbug to me."

Suddenly thinking of Scrooge, Crow sweat. "Tell me you didn't just say that."

No such luck—Manjoume said, "He's right. Christmas is just a waste of time."

He stood there for a moment, hardly believing his own ears. Finally, he said, "Well, fine, then, have it your way," before he took his leave.

* * *

"And that concludes our lesson on mastering Dragon combos," Asuka said to her class. "After break, we'll go over your reports on the importance of permanent effect cards. Have a nice break, class."

A girl with long green hair hanging down her back gathered up her books and shook a boy sleeping next to her in an attempt to wake him. The boy, whose green hair was pulled back into a ponytail, yawned and stretched as the girl ran down to the teacher, a wrapped present in hand.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Tenjoin!" she said, holding it out. "I made this just for you!"

Asuka smiled at the girl, taking the present. "Thank you, Ruka."

"I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it all week."

Asuka opened the gift to find a painting in a picture frame. It was Cyber Tutu figure skating at the Winter Olympics. The detail reminded her a great deal of the work of a friend of hers who had gone to work for Industrial Illusions when he had graduated from Duel Academy.

"It's beautiful, Ruka! Thank you."

"So what are you doing for the holidays, Miss Tenjoin?" Ruka asked curiously. "Rua and I are spending it with our friends." She gestured back to the boy she had woken. "Do you have anything planned?"

"Nothing special. I'll be spending a quiet Christmas by myself this year."

"Really? Why aren't you going home for the holidays? Everyone else is."

Asuka sweat. "Let's just say my family's idea of a good Christmas is far different from mine."

"Oh. Okay, then." She turned and ran out, calling back, "Merry Christmas to you! See you after the break! Oh! And a happy New Year, too!"

"Huh?" Rua watched her run by. "Hey, sis!" he called, getting to his feet. "Wait for me!"

* * *

A red-haired young woman dug through a box, pulling out a string of Christmas lights. She was about to go rig them up when the doorbell rang. She slung the lights over her shoulder and answered the door to find a blue-eyed man standing there.

"Yusei!" she said. "This is a surprise! Won't you come in?"

"Thanks, Aki," he said to her, stepping through the door of the mansion. "I'd love to." Looking around, he asked, "So, getting ready for Christmas, are we?"

Aki nodded, climbing up a ladder to hang up the lights. "My parents love to throw Christmas parties each year, so I'm helping them decorate."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "A Christmas party, huh?"

Aki stopped what she was doing and looked down at him. "Okay, Yusei. What's up?"

"Well, I just had a talk with Judai, and he told me he don't do Christmas. His reasoning, however, suggested that he doesn't have anyone to celebrate with. It's just another day to him."

"Oh, that's terrible," Aki sympathized. "Want me to see if I can invite him over to one of our parties, then?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could ask your folks if we could have one of our own here," he said. "We can invite all our old friends from Duel Academy over and have a little reunion. Do you think they'd let us?"

Aki put a finger to her chin, thinking about it. "Hmm. Maybe. They love hosting Christmas parties, after all. But how will you get them all over here? You don't even know the location of some of them, let alone if they'll even want to come."

"Well, I'll call them. We've got most of their phone numbers, and the ones we don't I'm sure gave them to someone, right? The tricky part will be getting them all over here in time for it. Think your dad will be willing to help?"

"I'll ask him. He's pretty busy with his own Christmas plans right now, so no promises."

"Thanks, Aki. Here's hoping he agrees. I'm gonna go tell Crow and the twins what I was thinking of doing. Let me know if they agree."

"Will do, Yusei! Good seeing you! Stop by again sometime when I'm not busy, alright?"

He nodded, a hand on the doorknob. "See ya, Aki. Good luck."

Aki went back to decorating for Christmas while Yusei headed out.

* * *

The next day, Crow, Ruka, Rua, and even Carly—a woman with long black hair and glasses—had been gathered in the garage Yusei rented from Zora. They stood in a semicircle, waiting for Yusei to tell them why he had called them all there.

"So what did you want to talk about, Yusei?" Ruka asked.

"And why'd you want me to come?" Carly added. "You got something big you're planning on sharing with everyone?"

"Not really, Carly," he admitted. "I'm just gonna need some help getting Jack involved, is all. See, I was planning on hosting a big Christmas party for everyone, and I need some help not only finding our friends, but convincing them to come."

Crow humphed. "Yeah, right. As if you're gonna get Jack and Manjoume to come. They told me they hate Christmas yesterday."

"That's the problem. It's been years since we've all been together, and a lot of 'em's stubborn as mules. But I really think this could be great for all of us to be able to see everyone again. Might be nice to have the chance to catch up, you know."

"That sounds great, Yusei!" Rua said enthusiastically. "I'd love to meet all your pals! Some are famous duelists, too, right!?"

"Just one problem with your plan," Crow pointed out. "Where are you going to have such a huge gathering? We've got a lot of friends, ya know."

"Simple," Aki said, walking in. "We'll be hosting it."

"Aki," Yusei said, looking up at her. "So I guess this means you were able to convince them."

"Well, they agreed to the party bit, but they'll have to find their own transportation to be able to attend. They're scattered all over, after all."

Yusei nodded, saying, "That's fine with me." Turning back to the others, he asked, "So, guys? Will you help?"

"Yeah!" Crow said. "I've got some of their numbers! Just leave the stubborn ones, like Sho and Sherry, to me! I'll have them over here in no time flat!"

Carly raised a fist in the air and said, "I've got Jack covered! I know something that he just _won't_ be able to say no to!"

"I want to invite my teacher, Miss Tenjoin, so she can attend, too," Ruka said.

"Yuck!" Rua said. "You're inviting our teacher, sis?"

"Why not? She's got no one to be with this year either."

Yusei nodded, knowing full well who Ruka's teacher was. "Thanks, guys. Then let's get to work! We don't have much time, after all."

"Right!" they all said.

With that established, Carly headed out for Jack and Manjoume's apartment, and the others started making phone calls.


	2. Invitations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

Carly hopped in her car and drove straight to Manjoume and Jack's apartment. She parked in front of the building and ran to their door.

"Jack!" she called, pounding on the door. "Open up! It's me!"

Manjoume groaned, getting out of bed and heading for the door. _It's nine in the freaking morning, people! I work the night shift! Show up later!_

Annoyed and tired, he opened the door to see Carly standing there. "What do _you_ want?" he demanded.

Carly ignored him, barging right past him.

"Hey!" he protested. "You can't—"

"Jack!" she called. "Where are you!? This is big news!"

In the bathroom, Jack groaned, turning off the water and grabbing his bathrobe before heading out. "What do you want, Carly?" he asked, his arms crossed.

"I've come to invite you both to Yusei and Aki's Christmas party this December 24th!" she answered. "It's going to be huge!"

"And just what makes you think—" Jack started.

"What makes you think we want to celebrate Christmas with a bunch of rich snobs?" Manjoume cut him off. "We don't even _do_ Christmas!"

Carly put her hands on her hips. "Well, what if I said all your friends were the guests and _not_ a bunch of 'rich snobs,' as you so rudely put it, Jun!"

He humphed in response, crossing his arms. "I don't want to hang out with a bunch of idiots, either."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Why waste time and money on people we can't stand the sight of? I'm not spending the day with Crow!"

"Or Judai! Now get lost!" Manjoume demanded, pointing at the door.

Deciding it was time to break out her trump card, Carly asked, "Well, what if I said we'll have a dueling contest? Aren't a lot of those guys Pro duelists, like you are? Don't you wanna know who's _really_ the best in the whole wide world? It would be the scoop of a lifetime if either of you won!"

Manjoume smirked, his attitude about this changing drastically. "Alright! I'll come. It's about time I showed that idiot that I'm a better duelist than him!"

"Ha!" laughed Jack. "You can't even beat _me_, let a lone that idiot. I'll show everyone why I'm the _real_ King."

"Oh, it's on, Jack!"

"Bring it!"

The two were in each other's faces by this point, and Carly figured that now would be a good time to wrap this up and leave before they could back out.

Very quickly, almost unintelligibly, she said, "So that means you're both coming!? Great! I'll go tell Yusei! See you, Jack! Oh! You, too, Manjoume! Bye-bye!"

And she ran out, leaving two rather baffled men staring after her.

"What just happened?" Jack asked after a moment.

* * *

Yusei, meanwhile, called the one who was the reason for this scheme—Judai. Unfortunately, things weren't going so well. When he heard Yusei's plan, his reaction was to refuse immediately, claiming he couldn't come.

"Why can't you make it, Judai?" Yusei asked. "It's not like you had any plans, anyway. Come on, man."

"A hero's work is never done, Yusei," he answered, effectively avoiding the question with a response that hardly counted as an answer.

"You can afford to take one day off. Come on. All your friends are gonna be there."

The fact that Judai added a new excuse left Yusei with the impression that he had said the wrong thing. "Yeah, well, I don't even know how I'd get there in the first place," the brunette said. "I'm not exactly in the same country."

"I don't care if you're in Siberia!" Yusei told him. "I'll get you some transportation, so get over here, already! You said you don't do Christmas because you're always all alone. So, by joining us for it, you'll have someone to hang with this year. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Yusei..."

"Come on, man. I'm doing all this for you. No one should be alone on Christmas. Please?"

After a moment's hesitation, Judai answered, "Okay. I guess I'll try to be there."

"Great. Where are you right now? I'll send someone to get you right away so you don't miss it."

What Yusei didn't tell Judai was that he was also making sure that he didn't back out at the last minute, which the "try" seemed to suggest might happen.

"India," he answered reluctantly. "Close to Mumbai."

"Right. Don't go anywhere! And I mean it this time. You'll be sending one of your own friends on a wild goose chase this time if you do, and I'm sure you don't want that. They'll be by to get you as soon as they can."

"Yeah, okay."

Needing to make sure that he was being clear, Yusei added, "I'm serious, Judai. Be. There. This. Time. Having to track you down all the time's why a lot of my pals don't want to come, okay?"

Over the last few years, whenever Yusei had tried to meet up with Judai, he—and his friends—had wound up going on a wild goose chase, only to end up never finding the brunette. All Yusei's friends who didn't know Judai were starting to think that he was a myth.

"Yeah, okay," Judai said, sounding a bit guilty.

"Good. See you soon." Ending the call, Yusei said, "Well, one down, a hundred to go." He called the next person on his list, thinking, _Hmm. Wonder how the others are doing?_

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Crow said when Sho picked up. "How's it hanging?"

"Uh, not too bad," came Sho's answer. "How are you, Crow?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Say, you got any plans for the holidays yet? Or would you like to join us over at Aki's for a special gathering?"

"I was actually planning on staying _inside_ this holiday season so I don't get trampled by last-minute shoppers!"

...Okay, that answer was unexpected. Even coming from Sho.

"Dude! Are you saying you're hiding!? Christmas isn't dangerous!"

"Oh, yes, it is! I got trampled in the store last week, knocked over outside my own _house,_ and I can't even go to the grocery store without that happening! I'm not going to risk my life for a Christmas party!"

Crow covered the mouthpiece and called to the other room, "Hey, Yusei! You get Judai to come!?"

"Yeah, I got him!" Yusei called back. "Why!? What's wrong, Crow!?"

Crow grinned, now having just the information he needed to get Sho here quicker than a flash. "Oh, it's nothing! Thanks, man!" To Sho, he continued, "Well, what if I told you that Judai Yuki was coming?"

"R-really!? Are you serious!?"

"Yup! It's too bad you're staying home. I bet he'd love to see you."

"Who said I'm staying home!? I'll be there, definitely!"

"Really?" Crow asked, still grinning. "But I thought you wanted to survive this year? You do get trampled a lot, after all."

"So!? If Aniki's coming, then I'm coming! I'll see you then!"

And Sho hung up, without so much as a goodbye.

Crow grinned wider. _Man, that was almost too easy._ Turning to his list of names, he said, "Now, let's see..."

* * *

Ruka, meanwhile, had gone home with Rua and called Duel Academy. Unfortunately, there was no answer.

Rua leaned against the wall next to her, his arms crossed, and watched her failed attempts. He humphed. "I still can't believe you're trying this. She's our teacher, Ruka! You don't invite your own teacher to your parties! That's just plain weird."

"She doesn't _have_ anyone to spend it with, Rua! How many times I gotta tell you that!?" She hung up the phone for the third time, having still received no answer.

"Heh. Like you can reach her, anyway," he said triumphantly. "We should just go help Aki get the party ready and forget about it."

"I'm not giving up that easily, Rua. She must have her own number I can call. I just have to figure out what it is! Now, let's see..."

She grabbed the graduation album from last year. While she had only been a first year at the time, she had gotten one simply because some teachers tended to write their phone numbers in them. It seemed ridiculous, but Cronos had started it about four or five years ago, she heard, and most of the other teachers just went along with it, figuring that they'd never hear from those kids again, anyway.

Rua closed his eyes with a grin and shrugged. "Heh. You're too nice sometimes, Ruka. She probably doesn't care, anyway, right?"

"I've got it!" Ruka cheered, dialing the number.

"Huh!? Rua asked, startled. "Y-you do!?"

"Hello? Miss Tenjoin?"

"Ruka?" Asuka asked, confused. "How did you get this number? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Sorry, it was in an old graduation album I collected last year. I was just calling to see if you wanted to attend our Christmas party this year. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"Ruka, that's sweet, but are you sure you want to invite your teacher to your party? I mean, don't you think your friends might feel a bit awkward?"

"Well, not really," she answered. "Most of them are closer to your age, and it's my friend Aki Izayoi that's hosting it, so..."

"Aki Izayoi? You're friends with her?" Asuka asked, startled.

"Yes. We met her through my friend Yusei Fudo. Why? Something wrong?"

Asuka could hardly believe what she was hearing. Ruka and Rua were friends with Yusei and Aki, and those were the friends they were spending the holidays with. "No, nothing's wrong," she answered. "Sure, I'll be there. When is it?"

"December 24th. At the mayor's house in Domino city. I think she said it started around 6?"

"Alright, then. I'll see you then, Ruka."

"Great!" Ruka said, smiling. "See you soon, Miss Tenjoin! Goodbye now!"

She hung up the phone and turned to her gaping brother.

"Sis! You really invited her!? But that's so weird!"

"That's enough, Rua. I'm not arguing with you about this anymore. She's coming, anyway, so you might as well just shut up and act your age." Muttering, she added, "Not your dueling IQ."

"H-hey!" he stammered, insulted. "Ruka, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Okay. Now let's go help Aki prepare! I want this to be Miss Tenjoin's best Christmas ever," Ruka said, heading out.

Rua stood there another moment before, "H-hey! You can't even drive!" Running after her, he added, "Wait for me, already!"

* * *

The rest of the week was spent getting ready for the party. Somebody went a little overboard with the invitations, but the more the merrier, right? Besides, they were all friends of somebody in their little group—well, mostly.


	3. The Guests Arrive

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the third chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

When December 24th rolled around, Yusei, Crow, Manjoume, and Jack were the first to arrive at the Izayoi residence, where the Izayois greeted them in the entrance hall.

"Ah, Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Always a pleasure to see you," Mr. Izayoi said, extending his hand toward the three.

Yusei responded with a firm handshake, saying, "The pleasure's all mine, sir. Thank you for hosting."

"Any time, son. Any time."

Manjoume crossed his arms, looking annoyed. "Hey. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Mr. Izayoi turned his attention to the fourth guest, saying, "Why, yes. Manjoume. Always a pleasure to see you, too..."

Manjoume shrugged. "Whatever! When are the others getting here? And who's coming, anyway? I can't wait to start kicking their butts."

As if called by Manjoume's question, Johan stepped in just then. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Johan!" Aki said. "Long time, no see! And you're actually on time for once!"

He rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Well, I brought a friend, so..."

"A friend?" teased a smiling red-haired woman as she came in behind him. "More like a walking tour guide, really. Right, hon?"

"And who's this, Johan?" Yusei asked, smiling. "You never said anything about bringing someone with you."

"And she called you 'hon,'" Crow added with a grin. "Does this mean..."

"Yep! This is Kathleen. My girlfriend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kathleen," Aki said. "So? Keeping our Johan out of trouble, are we?"

"Yup! Every time he even tries to wander off, I just send out Taro to sniff him out for me! Can't get lost with him around!" She laughed.

Johan laughed, too, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ed, Sho, and Ryo all arrived then.

"Ah, Sho Marufuji, Kaiser Ryo, and Ed Phoenix," Mr. Izayoi said, turning his attention to the new arrivals. "I'm honored to have such distinguished people enter my residence." Glancing behind the three, he added, "And hello to you, too, sir."

The three turned to see a man with purple hair and makeup on his face—Yeager.

"A pleasure to be here, Mr. Izayoi," he answered. "Thank you for the invitation. Now, where's that trouble-maker, Yusei Fudo?" He glanced around, then, catching sight of him, said, "Ah-hah! There he is!" Then he headed over to bug Yusei.

"Sho! You made it! And in one piece, I see!" Crow pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, barely," Sho answered. "Anyway, where's Aniki? Is he here yet?"

"I'm sorry, Sho," Aki said. "He hasn't arrived yet. But he should be here soon. Why don't you come in and wait for him?"

Looking disappointed, he said, "Okay..."

"Pardon his rudeness," Ryo said to the Izayois. "He's got his Aniki on the brain. But I guess it's better than having his _new_ brother in there, at least."

"Nii-san! He's not my new brother!"

Ed headed over to Manjoume, saying, "Hey there, Thunder. How's it going?"

"Better if Jack could get a _job!_" He glared at the man pointedly.

"Hey. You didn't _have_ to move in with me, you know!" Jack pointed out. "It's not _my_ fault you and I got stuck in the same d*** place! You just couldn't afford anything better! And _I'd_ be fine if _you_ didn't break everything in our kitchen on a daily basis!"

"Yeah, right! You've got no money! Besides, _you_ break everything else!"

As the argument continued, Crow said to Ed, "And now you see why I'm glad I don't have to live with him anymore. He can drive you nuts quick!"

Ed just stared, not sure how one simple question could lead to this. "Uh-huh..."

The next to arrive were Carly, Ruka, Rua, and Asuka—much to Rua's consternation.

"Jack!" Carly called, waving as she ran over to him. "I'm here, my darling!"

Ruka crossed her arms. "Well, that's rude," she said. "She didn't even say hello to Mr. Izayoi."

"It's fine, Ruka," he said. Turning to Asuka, he added, "And you must be Miss Tenjoin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Aki has told me so much about you."

"The pleasure is mine, sir," she said politely.

Manjoume's attention snapped to the doorway, effectively ending his argument with Jack. "Tenjoin-kun! Hey! How ya doing!?" he called, running over.

"Manjoume-kun! It's been awhile," she said with a smile.

"I'll say! Wow. You're just as beautiful as ever. The years haven't done a thing!"

Asuka sweat, thinking of how few years had really passed. "Is that a compliment, or..."

Rua, meanwhile, was staring in awe at the Pro duelist before him. "Aw, no way!" he said at last. "You're Jun Manjoume! Also known as Manjoume Thunder! This is so awesome! I'm a huge fan of yours!"

Manjoume turned to the teen, smirking. "Heh. Why, thank you. It's nice to know my reputation precedes me." He chuckled a bit, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, man, dude!" Rua continued to fawn. "You're so cool! Can you do your coveted pose!? Just for me!? Pretty please!?"

Ruka closed her eyes, a hand to her head. "Oh, brother."

"Why, sure, kid! We can do it together!"

"Okay!"

Manjoume got ready, looking at Rua. "Ready?"

The two of them shouted Manjoume's signature chant, posing with each word.

"Ichi! Ju! Hyaku! Issen!* Manjoume Thunder!"

They stopped with their fists in the air as they finished.

"Oh, man!" Rua said, turning to his hero. "That was so awesome! You're the best, Thunder!"

Manjoume laughed proudly.

"Oy, Manjoume, you got a fan?" Jim asked with a smile as he came in with a blond woman.

His companion merely raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before her.

Manjoume turned to them, then smirked. "Why, yes," he said. "The kid's crazy about me. Right, kid?" He glanced at where the teen had been standing, then did a double-take and just gaped—the kid was gone. "Huh!? W-where'd he—"

"Oh, _wow_, and _you're _the dude with the Cyber/Roid deck!" Looking, Manjoume saw his little fan now fawning over Sho, who looked somewhat uncomfortable with this development, instead. "You're awesome, man! Can you tell me how you did it!?"

As Manjoume gaped, Jim's blond companion smirked. "Well, looks like he's just a fan of good duelists, period," she said.

Jim laughed. "He reminds me of someone," he said, glancing at Rua.

Manjoume crossed his arms with a humph. Kathleen, attention drawn by a familiar voice, turned away from her conversation with Ryo.

"Oh, great," she said, looking at the blond with Jim. "What in the world are _you_ doing here?"

"What is it, Kathy?" Johan asked.

The blond seemed to share her sentiments. "Oh, no! Not _you!_"

"Akiko?" Jim asked her.

Kathleen stormed over, growling. "What do you think _you're_ doing here? _I_ was here _first!_ Go find your own party to crash!"

"Uh, Kathy?"

"Excuse me, but _I_ was invited! Right, Jim?"

"Uh, right," he affirmed, somewhat lost. "She's with me."

Kathleen stared at him in awe. "W-with _you!?_ But you're so—Hey, wait a minute." She looked at his back, where Karen was strapped. "Is that a crocodile you've got there?" She walked around to his backside, presumably to get a better look.

Johan sweat, shaking his head and grinning. "Here we go again."

"Hm? You mean Karen?" Jim asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath," Johan said, his arms crossed and a grin still fixed to his face.

Jim looked at him. "Hm?"

"Nice to meet ya, Karen!" Kathleen said. "I'm Kathleen! So, is it _true_ that your guy Jim likes Akiko here?"

"See, when Kathy sees an animal, she focuses entirely on it and ignores everything else," Johan clarified. "Well, actually, she just zones out around them. Give her a minute to come around.

"Oh," Jim said. "Alright, then."

Ushio came in then, closely followed by Kenzan.

"Wow," said Ushio, smiling. "This is a first. It's nice to be invited to someone's party for a change."

"I agree, sir," Kenzan said. "For some reason, everyone seems to forget I exist a lot. I'm not Misawa, you know, guys."

"Ushio," Yusei said. "Kenzan. Glad you could make it."

"Glad you invited me," Ushio said. "I don't get invited to too many parties." He laughed.

Kenzan spotted Jim and...oh, good grief. "You're kidding, Jim," he said. "You're _still_ with her? But you're so—"

"We're not that different, mate," Jim cut him off, tired of hearing it.

"That's right," Akiko said. "Stop judging our compatibility when you know squat, Dino-brain."

"But, Aki!" Kathleen said. "I was thinking the exact same thing! You're so mean, and he's—"

"Oh, shut up! You don't know anything, either!"

Johan stared for a moment before looking at Jim and asking, "Jim?"

He shrugged, saying, "I suppose they must know each other from somewhere. This must be that 'ginger cat' I've heard so much about..."

"Then _that_ would mean she's the 'soulless witch,' too," Johan said. "Oh, geez. We should probably separate them, then. You know. Before things get ugly..." He walked over to Kathleen.

Jim put a hand on Akiko's shoulder.

"Come on, Kathy," Johan said. "The King of Turbo Duels is over there."

Kathleen perked up, looking around frantically. "Wha!? Really!? Where!?" she demanded, overly excited, before running off in search of Jack.

Aki stared at this for a moment before asking, "Yusei?"

He just shrugged.

That's when O'Brien arrived. Looking at Jim, he said, "Hey, Jim."

"Hey, there, O'Brien," Jim said, smiling.

O'Brien looked behind him expectantly. "Hey."

Yusei walked over, knowing full well who O'Brien had brought. After tracking O'Brien down and convincing him to come, he had asked him to pick up a certain someone from India.

"It's good to see you two," he said, glancing at the two-tone brunette who hadn't even come through the door yet. "Thanks for coming, Judai. Glad you didn't chicken out this time."

He fidgeted a bit, looking nervous. "Yeah, well..."

Sho turned at the sound of that voice. "Aniki!? That you!?"

The others turned, too—all those he had run out on during his third year.

He stepped into the entrance hall, waving a bit in greeting. "Hi, guys."

Sho and Kenzan teared up, then charged right for him.

"Aniki! It's you! It's really you! I've missed you sooo much!"

"Yeah!" Kenzan agreed. "W-what he said! Anikiii!"

The two slammed into him with enough force that they almost knocked him to the ground.

"Whoa!" he said, trying to regain his balance. "Hey, guys!"

Asuka ran over, calling, "Judai!"

Johan grabbed him around the neck from behind. "Hey there, ya pain. How's it going?" he asked, grinning.

Just like Yusei, Johan had occasionally sought Judai out. And, also like Yusei, he'd never caught him.

Judai grinned. "Oh, not bad. How's it going with you?"

Asuka hugged him then, joining the dog pile. "Judai, you idiot!" she said. "I've missed you so much!"

As the four of them engaged in a clingy reunion, Manjoume just crossed his arms, watching.

"You're not going to join them?" Jack asked.

Manjoume humphed. "And join the Huggy Idiot Brigade? No, thanks. I'm not that stupid."

"Says the guy who—"

"Don't you _dare_ start."

Asuka and Johan let go, giving Judai room to breathe. Sho and Kenzan, though, were still on him.

"Seriously, though," Asuka said. "How've you been? It's been years since I've heard from you."

"I've been okay. What about you?"

"I'd rather you not ask that," said a male voice behind Judai. "Sissy's been a mess ever since—"

Sho and Kenzan let go of Judai, and they all looked back to see Fubuki standing there, a blond woman at his side.

"Oh, no," Asuka cut him off. "Who invited you? We've been over this countless times! I'm fine, so quit it, already, will you? It's getting real old real fast."

"Aw, come on, sis. I'm just trying to help."

"And you wonder why I get mad at you a lot," the woman said.

Yusei looked at the woman, then asked, "I'm sorry, Fubuki, but is this your wife you told us about?"

"That's right, Yusei!" he said. "This here's Reggie. She's my beautiful and insanely stubborn wife! Only took me 20 times of asking her out to get a yes out of her, to prove it!"

"That's because you were annoying me to death," she said. "You're still annoying at times, really."

Fubuki laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, nice to have you both here, anyway," Yusei said. "Care to join the others in the ballroom?"

Reggie shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Let's go, you idiot," she said, dragging Fubuki off.

The other guests followed, save Yusei, Asuka, Judai, Sho, and Kenzan.

"Well, anyway, Judai, it's good to see you again," Asuka said, turning back to him. "You staying for the whole party? Or do you plan to sneak out sometime unnoticed again?"

"I was planning on staying...," he said, shifting his weight a bit. _But we'll see how that works out._

"That's great, Aniki!" Sho said. "Now we can really have some fun!"

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go party!" Kenzan agreed.

The two grabbed him by the hands and dragged him toward the ballroom.

"Whoa!"

Asuka and Yusei, being the only ones left in the entrance hall, stared after the three for a moment before following, laughing.

***Translation: 1! 10! 100! 1000!**


	4. Gift Exchange

**A/N: New chapter. Lots of characters. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's. Akiko's mine, Kathleen belongs to Shadgirl2.**

* * *

Some of the guests were a bit late in arriving—Kiryu, Rei, Hayato, and Sherry were the last of the ones they had attended school with, but they weren't the last of the guests. Other late arrivals included Rally, Blitz, Taka, Nerve, Martha, Himuro, Yanagi, Martha, Mikage, and Misty. And then there were those whose invitations, much like Yeager's, seemed a mystery...

"Well, Professor Cronos," Yeager said, filling his cup with punch. "I've gotta say, I've never seen a grown man this excited to see his former students before. You practically tackled that one kid there. What's his name again?"

Cronos—another result of invitations gone overboard. Along with Principal Samejima and Tome, he had received an invitation from either Crow, Yusei, or Ruka. Rua insisted that it had to have been her; after all, she invited one of their teachers, so why not the whole school? Ruka insisted that this was an unfair conclusion to jump to, but she didn't exactly deny it, either.

As soon as Cronos had arrived, he had indeed been rather thrilled to see his graduates. And it wasn't an exaggeration to say that he practically tackled one of them, even if it _was_ a surprise for that one.

Cronos picked up a cracker with cheese from his plate as he answered, "Judai. Judai Yuki. And, on that topic, I'd have to agree with you. _I_ don't even know why I was so excited. That boy was nothing but trouble all through high school!" Raising his voice so that Judai could hear him, he gave a taunting grin as he continued, "Sleeping in class, getting _me_ in mess after mess, skipping school, why it's a wonder he graduated at all! Right, 'Drop-out Boy!?'"

Judai grinned. "Yeah, well...heh."

It wasn't like he could disagree with anything Cronos had just said—he had done all of that, and it _was_ sort of a wonder that he'd graduated, especially considering that he had skipped class entirely for some time in his third year.

"Ha!" Yeager laughed. "That's nothing! Yusei and his _friends_ once chased me all over creation _just_ because they wanted info out of me! _Right,_ you three!?" he called, cupping his free hand around his mouth to ensure that his voice carried to them.

Yusei looked at him and sweat. "Yeah. Right..."

Jack growled. "That's right, alright! You sent us on a wild goose chase through the mall, too! You're a real pain in the neck sometimes, Yeager!"

Grinning, Yeager shrugged, his eyes closed. "So I wasn't up for talking. Sue me. I'm timid."

"Well! Sounds like you had fun!" Cronos said.

"It's always fun with Yusei around."

As they continued their conversation, Sho, sitting on the floor by the wall with Judai and Kenzan, reached into a bag that he had brought.

"Here, Aniki!" he said, handing Judai a present. "This is for you." He wasn't done yet, though—he reached back in and piled more into Judai's arms, saying, "And this one, and this one, and, of course, this one, too!"

"Uh, thanks?" Judai said, confused. As he looked at these four gifts, he noticed that the wrapping paper on one was faded and torn, as if it had been wrapped for a few years. None were in the same paper, either.

"Wha?" Kenzan asked. "Sho, you seriously kept all those Christmas presents you got for Aniki over the years? Why'd you do that? You didn't know you'd ever see him again."

"I know," Sho said. "But I knew that _someday_ he was bound to show up again! So I figured I'd collect them for him so that he could receive all his gifts from me from the Christmases he'd missed." Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out four more wrapped boxes, saying to Judai, "I've got your birthday gifts here, too!"

Judai was quiet a moment, torn between touched and freaked out. "Sho..."

Kenzan crossed his arms, humphing. "Yeah, right. More like you were collecting them so you could include him in your Christmases even though he wasn't there."

Sho sweat and rubbed his head. "Yeah. B-but I _was_ planning on getting them to him _somehow!_ Even if I had to stop by his grave..."

Making up his mind how he felt about this, Judai smiled. "Thanks, Sho."

Kenzan just stared at Sho, thinking about the comment about giving the gifts to Judai at his grave. "Okay. You're weird," he said at last.

The blunette rubbed his head, laughing awkwardly.

* * *

"So, Jack?" Carly asked. "Ready for your Christmas presents?"

"I already told you, Carly!" he snapped "I can't _afford_ to waste precious time and money buying people stuff they don't need! What makes you think I—"

"Silly Jack!" she cut him off. "_You_ don't have to buy anyone anything! Yusei and Aki have got you covered!"

"What!?"

Before she could answer, Aki, standing in the living room doorway, called out, "Okay, everyone! Gather round! It's time for our gift exchange!"

"What?" was the response most of them had.

Yeager looked nervous. "G-gift ex-exchange!? But I don't have a gift for anyone!"

"Gifts?" Judai asked.

"Oh, come off it!" Manjoume exclaimed. "You guys didn't think to _tell_ anyone!?"

"Relax, guys," Aki said, smiling. "We've got it covered."

Sherry asked, "What are you guys up to now?"

"You'll see," Yusei said. "Come on. Let's move this to the living room."

Confused, the party guests followed Aki and Yusei. In the living room, there were Christmas lights strung up around the walls near the ceiling. A large Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room, decorated with colorful ornaments and lights, silver tinsel hanging from the branches. Atop the tree was an angel.

Mr. Izayoi was putting gifts under the tree, and a lot of them. Mrs. Izayoi stood next to the tree with a smile on her face, a glass jar in hand.

"So what's this all about guys?" Kiryu asked. "What's with all the presents?"

"Good question," Ed said.

"And what's with the jar!?" demanded Jack. "We're not gonna play some dumb game, are we?"

"Well, I guess it's kinda like that," Yusei answered. "But no, Jack. It's not a dumb game."

"It's a drawing contest!" Aki said. "We'll select 12 different names, and those people will select a gift and give it to someone in the room of their choosing. The gifts are all age-appropriate, so no one's going to get something they really shouldn't."

"Also, to promote fairness, you can only receive one gift," Mrs. Izayoi added. "That way, everyone gets picked, and not just the same people over and over."

"And, for those of you who don't get one or get something you don't want, you may pick out a gift of your choosing at the end of the drawing," Mr. Izayoi continued. "Only one per customer, though."

"So, guys? You ready?" Yusei asked.

Manjoume crossed his arms. "I guess."

"Yeah!" Johan said.

"Yeah!" Rally agreed, pumping both his fists in the air. "This is going to be epic!"

"Sounds like fun, kids," Martha said. "Count me in, too. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay. Then let's draw the first name. Who wants to do it?"

Rua waved a hand in the air, standing on his toes and calling, "Oh! I do! I do!"

"Alright, Rua," Mrs. Izayoi said. "You pick the first name."

Rua pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! Alright!" He headed over and reached into the jar, saying, "Now let's see..." He pulled out the first name and stared for a moment in awe before saying, "Okay. _That's_ gotta be fixed..."

"Huh?" Ruka asked. "Why? Who is it, Rua?"

Rua turned to their hostess and asked, "Um, Mrs. Izayoi? Can I hold that while you pick a present?"

"Why, Rua. Are you saying that _I_ get to choose?" she asked.

Holding up the name he had drawn, he said, "Well, that's what the card said, so..."

She smiled and put down the jar, then picked up a wrapped present. "Okay, then. I think I'll give my gift to..." Looking around, she decided, "Yeager. He probably won't get anything from anyone else."

Nobody could really disagree with her, considering that he was one of the mystery guests.

"R-really!?" he exclaimed. "You picked me!? Oh, that's so kind of you! Thank you!" He snatched the gift eagerly.

"Alright, dear," Mr. Izayoi said to his wife. "Your turn to pick."

"Sure, hon." She picked the jar up again and reached in. "Now, let's see... Professor Cronos," she read. "You're up!"

"What, _me!?_" He gestured to himself in surprise.

"Yes, sir. Your turn to pick a gift for someone."

"B-but that's outrageous! I couldn't possibly decide!"

"Aw, come on, Cronos-sensei!" Judai encouraged from his place on the floor.

"Yeah!" Sho agreed. "We know you can do it!"

"Hurry it up!" Manjoume called from the couch. "You're holding up the game!"

Cronos sighed, then stepped forward and picked up a gift, saying, "Well, alright, then. I think I'll choose..." He turned toward Samejima, holding the present out, and finished, "My boss so I don't get fired. Here you go, sir. Merry Christmas."

Samejima took it, smiling. "Why, thank you, Professor Cronos. But you don't have to kiss up, you know."

Cronos sweat nervously. "Well, uh—hee hee." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, saying, "Okay! Who's next!?" He reached into the jar and pulled out the next name. "Senior Manjoume! You're the lucky winner!"

Manjoume scoffed. "Figures." He got up and picked out a present, saying, "Okay, someone who _isn't_ Jack... Tenjoin-kun." He knelt down in front of her, his head lowered, and presented the gift to her as if she were a princess. "Here."

"Thank you, Manjoume-kun," she said, taking it.

"Anything for you. You're the most beautiful angel the world's—"

"Manjoume, shouldn't you be picking out a name?" Judai cut him off, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Manjoume stood up. "Right. I'm on it!" He reached into the jar and pulled out the next name, looked at it, and sweat.

"So? Who is it?" Johan asked.

"Well..." Silently, he wondered, _Does she even want to do this?_

"Well?" Crow pressed.

"Spit it out!" Akiko demanded.

Manjoume sighed, then said, "Get over here, Akiko. You're up."

She walked over and picked out a present, then turned to face the group as she debated who to pick. "Hmm... Can't give it to Jim—he already got something from me. Well, then, here, Kenzan," she said, holding the box out to him.

"Wha!? M-me!?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, you."

"Wow..." He took the gift, saying, "Thanks."

Kathleen humphed. "Can't say I'm surprised. Kenzan _is_ more her type, after all."

"Now, sheila, be nice," Jim said.

"What? It's true."

To avoid trouble, Johan, sweating nervously, said, "Anyway, Akiko. You better pick someone quick before Christmas turns to New Years!"

"Yeah, whatev." She reached into the jar and pulled out a name. "Rally?"

The boy in question stepped forward, saying, "Alright! It's my turn, isn't it?"

"If your name's Rally, then yes," Akiko said, not being familiar with many of the people present.

"Alright!" He jumped in the air, excited. "Then I'm gonna choose...Yusei! 'Cause he's the best!"

"Hey!" Rua protested. "That's no fair! _I_ was gonna choose Yusei!"

"You haven't even been picked yet, stupid," Ruka pointed out.

Rua turned to his sister, defensive. "So!? I'm bound to get picked eventually, right!?"

She sighed. "That's my brother for you."

"Anyway, Yusei, here you go! I hope you like it!" Rally said, happily handing him a present.

Yusei took it, smiling. "Thanks, Rally. So? Who's next?"

Rally drew the next name. "Tome?" he read, looking around for whoever it was.

"So it's my turn, then? Okay. I'll choose..." She put a finger on her chin, thinking hard about this.

"Uh, Tome?" Aki asked.

"You gonna pick or not!?" Carly demanded.

"I choose Rua," she said, smiling and handing him a gift. "He reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Wha!? Really!?" He took the present, happy. "Yahoo! Thanks!"

"Really?" Judai asked, cocking his head. "Who does he remind you of, Tome-san?"

Asuka smiled slightly, knowing full well what the answer to that question was—after all, Rua was her student.

Manjoume crossed his arms and closed his eyes, humphing. "Idiot."

Jack, sitting next to him, was in the same position. He nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's see... Who will I get...?" She pulled a slip of paper from the jar and read it, then said, "Kiryu-kun. It's your turn."

Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Kiryu said, "I pass. This won't satisfy me."

"Aw, come on, Kiryu!" Rua whined. "Don't be a party-pooper!"

"Yeah! Even Manjoume gave something!" Judai agreed. Muttering, he added, "Though, granted, it was for Asuka..."

"Aki did, too! And to the perfect guy also," Kathleen added, her tone slightly sarcastic and arms crossed as she cast a glare in Akiko's direction.

"Why are you being so rude?" she asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't start, luv," Jim said.

"Well, anyway, who's next, then?" Yusei asked. "Hayato. You haven't drawn. Why don't you try?"

"Sure!" he said, stepping forward, He pulled out a new name, then smiled widely upon reading it. Turning to his old roommate, he called, "Oh, Judai. It's your turn."

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yup! See?" He turned the name to face him.

Some of those gathered got a bit nervous, wondering who he would give a gift to. Sho silently prayed that it would be him, while Manjoume and Jack were hoping that _they_ weren't Judai's favorites.

"Uh, okay." Judai headed over and picked up a gift. "Here, Johan," he said, handing it to his friend.

"Wha!?" Sho exclaimed.

"What!?" Rei demanded at the same time.

"WHA!?" was Kenzan's response.

Johan took it, grinning. "Thanks, pal! You're the best!"

"B-but, Aniki!" Sho protested. "Why'd he get—"

"Okay!" Judai cut him off. "So, who's next?" He pulled a name from the jar. "Reggie."

Reggie sighed, then picked up a gift and handed it to Sherry, looking bored. "Fine. Here."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fubuki protested. "Why'd you give it to her? _I'm_ your husband, you know?"

"I know. And you annoy me a lot. Sherry's like a sister to me. Besides, _your_ gift's resting under the tree at home."

He sweat, laughing awkwardly.

"So? I take it this means it's my turn to draw a name." Still looking bored, she reached into the jar and pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Oh, geez. She reminds me a little too well of someone..." Kathleen eyed Akiko nervously, thinking, _Maybe she's her long-lost twin sister._

"Asuka, you're up," Reggie said.

"M-me?" Asuka asked, blushing and pointing to herself.

"What's wrong, Asuka?" Aki teased. "You look a bit red."

"Yeah!" Carly added. "No need to be shy! It doesn't hurt!"

"The secret is shared both ways, trust me," Misty said, grinning and winking.

Martha crossed her arms, smiling. "Hmm... I think I know who _she_ plans to give a gift to, then."

"Really!? Who is it!?" Manjoume asked, excited.

"You guys..."

"Come on, Asuka!" Judai said. "Go ahead."

Asuka sighed. "Okay, then."

She walked over and picked up a present. Then, eyes closed and still blushing, she walked over to Judai and dropped it in his arms.

Slightly surprised, Judai took a moment to say, "Thanks."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Manjoume demanded. "Why give it to _him!?_ I'm _way_ better than _he_ is!"

Carly got in his face, her hands on her hips. "Ha! Manjoume, every time I see you, I want to beat you over the head with a frying pan."

"Not to mention you smell so bad all the time that, when we lived together third year, I had to use _a lot_ of air fresheners just to keep the scent out of my room," Sho said, arms crossed. He sounded annoyed.

"What'd ya just say, you little—"

Asuka, deciding to avoid disaster, said, "So, who's next?"

Manjoume gaped.

"Aw, too bad," said Blitz.

"Looks like you're out of luck, pal," Crow agreed.

"Aw, shut up!" Manjoume snapped.

Asuka looked at the name she had drawn and said, "Okay. Jack. Pick someone."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

Carly waved her hand, looking quite eager. "Ooh! Pick me, pick me!"

Mikage whirled on her, saying, "Now wait just a minute! Who said he'd pick you!? You're way too annoying to be picked!"

Carly growled at her. "Why, I oughta! Stop getting in our way, already! It's obvious that Jack and I are meant to be the first dueling news-directing couple ever! So why don't you just—"

"Here, Crow," Jack said, a lame look on his face, as he dropped a present in his hands. "Now hurry up and draw."

Carly and Mikage stopped everything.

"WHA!?" Carly exclaimed. "But, Jack, I—"

"Ha!" Mikage laughed. "See!? He'd rather give it to Crow than to _you!_"

"Yeah, well, he didn't give it to _you_, either!" Carly reminded her, pointing at her accusingly.

While the girls had been doing that, Jack and Crow had established that Jack wasn't drawing, so Crow was doing it for him. The carrot-top looked at the two women annoyed, his hand in the jar.

"Yo, ladies! I'm about to draw here!"

Mikage and Carly glared at each other, then turned their backs on each other humphing, their arms crossed and eyes closed.

Crow sighed, then pulled out the last name. "Okay. And the last gift-giver of the night is...Martha! Come on down!"

"Oh, my," she said. "It's really my turn?" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, thinking. "Well, let's see... Yusei and Crow got something. The girls don't seem to care. So I guess there's really only one person I should pick."

Smiling gently, she walked over, picked a gift, and gave it to Jack. "Here, you rascal. Now you'll always know how much I love you," she said, her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

Jack blushed. "Martha!"

"Aw, how cute," Crow teased. "A gift from your mommy."

"Look how much she loves you!" Manjoume joined in.

"Aw, come on," Akiko said, a playful smirk on her face. "There's nothing wrong with getting presents from your mother. Especially if no one else was going to get you anything."

Jack growled. "Would you all just shut up!? It's not funny!"

Everyone laughed, clearly not agreeing with him. He growled, sweating and still blushing.

"Well, anyway, that concludes our gift exchange," Yusei said. "So whoever still doesn't have anything can help themselves."

Those who hadn't been given a gift walked over to the tree to pick out a present.

Sho humphed as he picked a gift. He muttered, "I'd have one if Johan hadn't stolen mine."


	5. Dueling, Dinner, and Snowballs

**A/N: Well, it's snowing like crazy outside right now, so this seems appropriate. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

Once everyone had their presents, they started opening them all at once. Scarves, cameras, Duel Monster cards, and various other gifts were hiding among all those underneath the tree.

"Yeah! Alright! A new smart phone!" Rua cheered, tearing off the packaging on his Samsung Galaxy. "Wonder what kinda cool features it has?" He started playing around with it.

Ruka wrapped the red scarf she had gotten around her neck, watching her brother play with his new phone. "Oh, brother."

Sho walked over to Judai, a bottle of shampoo in hand. "Aniki, how could you?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Judai tore his eyes away from the Nintendo 3DS he had just opened and asked, "Huh? How could I what?"

"How could you give my gift to Johan like that? What's so great about him?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Your gift?"

"Yes, my gift! What did you think? It was your turn, and you should've picked me, but you didn't! Why is that, Aniki? I thought we were friends!"

"We _are_, Sho. But Johan's my friend, too. Is there something wrong with me giving a gift to him instead?"

Sho sighed. "No. I guess not... Sorry I bothered you about it..."

He headed off to the refreshments, apparently intent on drowning his sorrows in punch. Judai just watched him go. He hadn't expected Sho to take it personally—after what had happened their third year, Judai had just felt that he and most of the others had drifted apart.

Yusei and Johan were the only ones he had really been close to after what happened in that other dimension. After all, Johan had been the one he was trying to save, and Yusei...well, he was Yusei. No matter what Judai did, even though he hadn't listened and had gotten so many of the others hurt, Yusei had stayed by his side. Even when Judai was convinced that he didn't deserve to be anyone's friend, Yusei had insisted that they were still friends. If Yusei hadn't already gotten something, it would have been a slightly more difficult choice for Judai. As it was, he hadn't thought that most of them would care.

"What's his problem?" Kenzan asked, holding a pair of black earmuffs.

Judai thought about the answer to that for a moment, still a bit surprised by how much his choice bothered Sho. "I didn't pick him," he answered at last.

* * *

"Because it _is_ your fault I didn't get picked!" Carly insisted. "Jack was _bound_ to give it to me if you hadn't butted in!"

She and Mikage were arguing about Jack, as usual. Poor Ushio found himself in the middle, quite literally. He stood between the two women, trying to keep them from killing each other, his hands held up to hold them back should either one try anything.

"Ladies, please," he said.

Mikage glared daggers at him, which made him step out of the way to avoid getting killed himself.

"And what makes you think he _was_ going to give it to you!?" Mikage demanded of Carly. "It's obvious he likes _me_ more! Take a hike, you little—"

Ushio sighed.

Bommer, another late arrival, watched in awe. "Do they do this often?" he asked.

"You have _no_ idea," Ushio answered as the women continued their ridiculous little argument.

Aki walked over to Yusei, having made an observation about their guest of honor—he had mostly been sticking to himself, just like after that whole thing with Yubel in their third year.

"Say, Yusei, have you noticed? Judai doesn't seem to be enjoying this as much as the others are. I mean, even Kiryu's having more fun than him, and that's bad, considering..." She eyed Kiryu, who was having a conversation with Himuro and Ryo. The three of them were laughing and drinking punch.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's because of who all's here," Yusei said, thinking about what had happened between Judai and some of their friends during third year.

It had been obvious to Yusei that Judai wasn't so comfortable around some of their friends after what had happened, and the worst part was that these same friends were the ones that used to be his closest friends—Asuka and Sho, especially. Because of that, Judai had been avoiding all of them ever since, save for him and Johan. Their words had a lasting impression on their once carefree friend, and it seemed that the whole thing was still bothering him.

"But perhaps the next event will cheer him up."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Carly called over the hubbub, silencing everyone. "It's now time for our Christmas Dueling Bash! Tonight we decide which lucky duelists get to compete for a chance to be number one! To decide this, all those willing to participate must meet in the ballroom and show off your strongest monsters! There's only a few rules to your choices. The monsters must be single cards, so union is out! No special summonings that only you own, like double synchro, for example. No monsters that require specific monsters to summon them other than a normal tuner! If it can't be substituted, it can't be used!"

Manjoume humphed. "Well, it's about time!"

"I've got my monster ready, then!" Jack said. "Bet yours sucks, though!" he taunted Manjoume.

"The eight with the strongest monsters will be our tournament competitors! Get going to the ballroom, duelists! I can't wait to see you win, Jack!" Carly said.

As people headed into the ballroom to try out for this contest, Yeager said, "There's no way. My best monster's attack's too weak. I'll just sit back and watch."

Yusei looked at Judai, who was still standing in the same place. "You coming, pal?" he asked.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess," Judai said, pushing aside Sho's reaction to the gift exchange, which he was still piecing together, honestly.

* * *

The duelists revealed their cards, and Carly announced the results.

"And the contestants are...Jack Atlas! Crow Hogan! Sherry LeBlanc! Cronos de Medici! Manjoume Thunder! Judai Yuki! Tyranno Kenzan! And Kaiser Ryo! Man, this one's gonna be good! And we'll start our duels as soon as dinner's over! A duel can't take place on an empty stomach, after all! We'll meet back here afterward to begin our little tournament! Enjoy the meal, everyone!"

The determination of who would be competing may not have been fair, but it was just for fun, anyway. Besides, Judai was in it, so Yusei considered this whole thing a success. After all, this whole party was for Judai's sake, so it was important that he have fun.

"I still can't believe Carly talked the Izayois into this one," Ruka said as they headed to the dining room.

"What? Are you complaining?" Rua asked. "This is our chance to enjoy watching a bunch of pros in the flesh! This is awesome, sis! We couldn't _get_ any luckier!"

"If you say so."

"Judai?" Asuka asked, looking at him. "What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the party?"

He started, jolted from his thoughts. "Yeah, I guess," he answered.

"Something on your mind?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Aniki!" Sho called when he saw Judai enter the room. "I saved you a seat over here!"

He was sitting at the table already, an empty seat next to him, and he was waving to Judai happily. Judai smiled slightly, glad to see that Sho had cheered up.

Kenzan, sitting on the other side of the table, stood up and glared at Sho, his hands on the table. "Oh, no, you don't! He's sitting with me tonight! Right, Aniki?"

"Hey! Who said you could keep Aniki all to yourself!?" Sho retorted, leaning forward and glaring at Kenzan. "He's my best friend, after all!"

Asuka laughed as the argument continued. "Here they go again."

Smiling, Judai said, "Oh, brother."

"I have an idea!" Jack interjected, irritated. "Why don't you both sit with him!? One of you better move, or I'm gonna make you!"

"Right! Yes, sir!" Sho said, running over to join Kenzan. "Coming, Aniki?"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm coming, Sho!" he said, hurrying over to where the two were sitting.

* * *

Dinner presented a great example of what happens when you've got people who can't stand each other in the same room. Kathleen and Akiko got so heated up that they got up halfway through the meal and headed to the ballroom. What they were planning on doing there was a bit less clear, which is why both of their boyfriends got up and ran after them.

"Knowing Aki, this could get ugly!" Jim said as he and Johan ran out of the room.

However, moments later, the girls were heard yelling, "Duel!"

"Wha!?" Johan wondered.

Apparently they had settled on dueling as the way to work out their dispute.

Carly and Mikage were another good example. Both had brought a dish for dinner, and both were trying very hard to get Jack to eat what _they_ had made. He put up with it, even though it clearly annoyed him, and just ate whatever he put on his plate.

On another topic, the similarities between Judai and Rua in terms of food prevented Ruka from eating as she was too busy staring at them. She didn't know that there was someone else out there who scarfed down food the way her brother did.

Kenzan and Sho fought over who was really Judai's little brother-like friend, just like they had second year, to the point that he decided he needed some air when he had finished his dinner. He excused himself, then stepped outside, laughing slightly at their antics.

As he stood there in the snow-covered backyard, his hands in his pockets, Asuka came out to check on him. "Judai? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, turning and smiling at her.

"It's pretty crazy in there right now, isn't it?" Asuka asked, smiling as she walked over to him.

"Yeah. Those two can be a bit wild, and Akiko and Kathleen probably shouldn't even be in the same country, let alone the same room."

Asuka laughed. "Yeah, _that's_ for sure!" She shivered a bit. "Brr. It's kinda cold out here, isn't it?"

"Hmm..." Judai eyed the snow on the ground. "Yeah, I guess."

Then, out of nowhere, he picked up a handful of snow and flung it at her, not even bothering to make a snowball in his haste to catch her off-guard.

"Hey!" she protested. "Judai!"

He laughed. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Asuka walked over to a pile of show, bent down and scooped some up, then stared at him for a second, looking rather nasty, as she made a snowball.

"Uh-oh..."

She flung it at him, hitting him in the chest. He laughed and retaliated, and the two were suddenly engaged in a rather fierce snowball fight.

"You are so dead!" Asuka laughed, tossing another snowball.

He dodged that one, a smile on his face, and threw another one of his own as he teased, "Aw, come on! Can't you take a joke?"

The fight went on until they were both cold and tired.

Asuka flopped down in the snow. "Geez...Judai... You are...such a...child sometimes...," she said, smiling, as she caught her breath.

Lying spread eagle on the ground next to her, also smiling, he answered, "What...can I say...? Couldn't...resist..."

"Hey!" Carly called from the house. "Judai! Are you dueling or not!? It's _your_ turn, goof-off!"

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Judai said, sitting up.

"We should get back in there, then," Asuka said with a smile as she got up off the ground.

"Come on, already! Your opponent's waiting for you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he called to the impatient reporter as he ran back toward the house, Asuka following behind.


	6. Judai vs Ryo

**A/N: We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

"Okay! Everyone!" Carly called, entering the ballroom with Judai and Asuka. "Now that the last contestant's finally arrived, let's continue with the game! The Kaiser will now face off against Judai Yuki! And, for those of us who just now joined us, there are two other activities going on right now also! Aki's hosting a karaoke show in the living room, and Mr. Izayoi has Christmas poker in the kitchen! Now, without further ado, let the match begin!"

"Sorry for the wait, Kaiser!" Judai said. "I was...kinda distracted." He glanced at Asuka out of the corner of his eye.

Ryo, arms crossed, followed his gaze and smirked. "Well, you're here now, so let's get on with this. Hopefully you're not planning on dueling the way you did during my graduation duel."

Judai laughed. "Nope! I've learned my lesson about that one!"

"Good," Ryo nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Right!"

The two activated their duel disks, ready for action.

Judai: 4000  
Ryo: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Judai said, drawing his card. "I summon Dandylion in defense mode!" (300)

A small orange lion with yellow petals for a mane appeared, making Rua's jaw drop.

"That looks like something Ruka would use! And if it were, it would be one of her weaker ones used for synchro summons. But, since these guys don't seem to use synchro summons, that can't be it. So how's he gonna beat the Kaiser with that?"

Asuka, standing beside her student, said, "Don't underestimate Judai, Rua. Just because he's not one of the famous duelists you've heard of doesn't mean he isn't a match for Ryo. After all, Manjoume hasn't ever managed to beat him."

"Really?"

Asuka nodded. "He's setting things up to call out a stronger monster."

Rua turned his attention back to the duel, eager to see what this unknown duelist, who was dueling among so many Pros, would do.

"That'll do it for me. You're up, Kaiser!"

Well, that confirmed Rua's suspicions. It wasn't for a synchro summon. So what in the world was that tiny monster for?

Ryo drew his card, glancing at it, then said, "I activate Graceful Charity. This has me draw three cards, then discard two. Next, I summon my Cyber Dragon!" (Atk 2100)

A serpentine metal dragon materialized on the field, roaring in Judai's face.

"Right, should have known you'd do that..."

"And I equip it with Cyber Roar! This gives my dragon an extra 300 attack points. And, since I've equipped it to Cyber Dragon, I also draw one card."

He pulled another card from the top of his deck as cannons appeared on the sides of Cyber Dragon, raising its attack to 2400.

Judai grinned. "New card, huh?"

"Well, what did you expect? I passed my deck on to Sho, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd stick with Cyber Dragon!" Judai said. "Threw me for a loop when you did. I thought you took it back or something!"

Ryo smirked. "Cyber Dragon, attack his Dandylion!"

Cyber Dragon opened its mouth, firing a blast of light at the little monster and easily destroying it.

Rua crossed his arms. "I told you that wouldn't work against the Kaiser! He just wasted a turn here! Don't know _how_ this guy keeps beating Manjoume Thunder with moves like that."

Asuka just smiled, waiting. As the smoke cleared, Rua's jaw dropped. There were two little bits of fluff sitting on Judai's field.

"W-wha!?"

"When Dandylion's destroyed, it leaves behind two Fluff Tokens!" Judai explained.

"I play one card face down," Ryo continued. "Turn end."

"Alright!" Judai said, drawing his card. He glanced at it, then smirked. "I'll sacrifice my Fluff Tokens to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" (Atk 2500)

The tokens faded away, and a white-clad man appeared to take their place. Red lines ran up his legs to his torso, and there were blades on his arms.

This new twist got the attention of all the other guests in the room. They'd all heard of it, but never in their wildest dreams had Ushio, Bolt, Bommer, Carly, or Mikage imagined ever seeing it for real! They stared in awe as Judai summoned the monster.

"In all my years, I've never seen such a monster...," Ushio said.

"Jack!" Carly exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us your friend had the ultra-rare, one-of-a-kind, can't possibly be duplicated by anyone Neos deck!? That's just amazing! Where's my camera!?"

She looked around for it frantically, then, finding it, started snapping pictures while Judai continued his turn. Jack just stood there, arms crossed, watching.

"Then I activate Contact Soul! This lets me summon a Neo-Spacian from my hand, deck, or graveyard. So come on out, Grand Mole!" (Atk 900)

A brown mole appeared beside Neos. It had the head of a drill split in half around its neck.

"That's amazing!" Carly exclaimed, snapping another picture. "One of the legendary contacts is going to happen! I've gotta get a close-up of—"

"CARLY!" Manjoume and Jack bellowed. "JUST WATCH THE DUEL!"

Carly shirked, laughing awkwardly.

"Neos! Grand Mole! Contact Fuse!"

The two monsters merged in a beam of light, creating a new creature. Orange and white, with green armor, the new monster had a drill for a hand.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Rua exclaimed.

"Meet Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" (Atk 2500) Judai said, grinning—Asuka couldn't shake the feeling that Rua's behavior was the cause.

Carly started silently snapping pictures—after all, this was a major scoop. Jack and Manjoume weren't going to keep her from writing about it.

"And then I activate his ability! Once per turn, he can send one of my opponent's monsters back to their hand. So Cyber Dragon's going back where it came from!"

Cyber Dragon vanished from the field, returning to Ryo's hand.

"Now, Grand Neos, attack him directly!"

Grand Neos launched his attack, but Ryo was ready.

"I activate my face-down card, Magic Cylinder!" he said. "With this, your monster's attack comes straight back to you!"

Grand Neos's attack was redirected, hitting Judai instead.

Judai: 1500  
Ryo: 4000

"Aw, man! Now getting rid of Cyber Dragon was useless! The Kaiser's just gonna call it out again on his next turn!"

"Yes...," Asuka said hesitantly. "If he can, that is."

"Huh?"

"I play one card face down," Judai said. "Turn end."

Grand Neos vanished, leaving Rua confused.

"Huh!? What happened to his monster!?"

"At the end phase of the turn in which it's summoned, any Neos contact fusion returns to the deck," Asuka answered.

"Just another reason these monsters are so famous," Carly said. "Man, I've got something big here! I _have_ to remember to interview him about this later."

Yusei rolled his eyes, grinning. He suddenly felt sorry for Judai. After all, Carly could be a bit of a handful at times.

Ryo drew his next card. "I summon Reflect Bounder." (Atk 1700)

A humanoid monster covered in mirrors appeared.

"Reflect Bounder attacks you directly!"

As the creature launched its attack, Judai smirked.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" he said. "I activate Mirror Force!"

"What!?"

Reflect Bounder's attack bounced off the barrier, reflecting back to it and wiping it out instead.

Ryo grimaced. "Turn end."

Judai drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" (Def 2000)

A man dressed all in blue appeared, wrapping his white cape around himself as he knelt down.

"When he's the only card on my field, I get to draw two more!" he said, pulling two cards from his deck. "Next I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse him with Avian and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" (Atk 2800)

A man in blue and yellow armor appeared, green wings with white feathers on his back. He had a visor covering his eyes and green hair.

"Now let's try this again! Tempest, attack him directly!"

Tempest flew into the air, then charged down at Ryo, slicing through him.

Judai: 1500  
Ryo: 1200

"I play a card face down," Judai finished up. "Turn end."

"Then it's my turn," Ryo said, drawing his next card. He glanced at it, then said, "I activate Card Destruction! This forces us both to discard our hands, drawing as many cards as we discarded."

They both sent their cards to the graveyard, with Judai drawing one more while Ryo drew three.

Ryo continued, "I activate the effect of the Emergency Cyber in my graveyard! By discarding one card, I can add it to my hand." He did this as he spoke. "Next I'll activate it, allowing me to add one level 8 or higher Cyber Monster from my deck to my hand!"

_What's he up to?_ Judai wondered.

"And now I remove all the Light-attribute Machine-type monsters in my graveyard from play to summon the monster I just added! Come forth, Cyber Eltanin!" (Atk ?)

A huge metal...thing...appeared, floating in the middle of the field. It looked like a giant dragon head, yet it had another head on top. Six smaller heads floated around it.

"Whoa...," Judai said, staring in awe.

Carly lowered her camera, looking a bit disappointed. "It's over. Aw, man! I wanted to see more! How am I gonna write a good story with just _one_ contact fusion? Oh, I've definitely gotta get an interview now!"

"What are ya talking about?" Rua asked. "The duel hasn't even ended yet."

"No. But it might as well have," Bommer said. "The Kaiser's got it all figured out this time. He wouldn't summon that monster unless he thought he could win this turn."

O'Brien nodded in agreement. "True. He's dueled Judai countless times before. He knows he can win this turn if he plays his cards right."

Rua looked disappointed. "Aw, man. No fair."

Yusei smiled. "Don't worry, Rua. You'll get another chance to see them. Judai's one of us, remember?"

Rua perked up, saying, "Yeah! If nothing else, we can invite him over for a duel some other time, right!? Man, I can't wait to see what else he's got!"

And, just like that, Judai had a new fan.

"Cyber Eltanin's attack power is equal to 500 times the number of monsters I removed to summon it. Cyber Dragon and Reflect Bounder, of course. But then there was also Cyber Alnair, Cyber Alsafi, Cyber Struve, and Cyber Thuban for a grand total of six!"

"So, then, its attack is..."

"3000. But why stop there? I activate Limiter Removal, doubling its attack power. Now, Cyber Eltanin, attack his hero!"

The six smaller floating heads all fired beams out of their mouths, aiming straight for Judai's monster.

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down, Hero Barrier! This negates one attack when I've got an Elemental Hero on the field!"

A spinning shield appeared in front of Tempest, taking the blast instead.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Double or Nothing! This allows Cyber Eltanin to attack again!"

"Aw, come on!"

Again the monster blasted at the hero, this time effectively destroying him.

Judai: 0  
Ryo: 1200

"And the winner is...Kaiser Ryo!" Carly announced. "Congratulations!"

"Aw, man! You're still too good for me, Kaiser!" Judai said, smiling at the older duelist.

Ryo grinned at him, walking over. "But you put up a better fight this time. It was a good duel." Standing in front of Judai, he extended his arm for a handshake.

Judai obliged. "Yeah."

"Well, that's it for round one!" Carly said. "Round two starts now! Get ready, duelists!"

Manjoume, Ryo, Sherry, and Jack all stepped forward. Judai made his way over to Asuka.

"Looks like tonight's just not your night," Asuka said, grinning.

Judai shrugged. "Aw, who cares if I lost? I had fun!"

She laughed.

"Duel!" the four duelists exclaimed.

"So I was thinking of checking the other activities out," Asuka told Judai. "What are you gonna do?"

He glanced at the duel field as Manjoume summoned XYZ Dragon Cannon against Ryo. Sherry played a trap to counter Jack's move.

With a shrug, he answered, "I don't know."

"Well, you have fun, then," Asuka said, figuring that meant he'd probably stay here and watch the duels. "See you later," she said as she headed for the next room.

Indeed, Judai did just stand there watching, along with Rua. To any observer, the two were twins. Luckily for Ruka, she wasn't in the room.

"Oh, yes!" Manjoume cheered as Ryo's life points hit 0. "I'm on a roll tonight!"

"What do you mean you're on a roll?" Jack countered. "I just beat Sherry in only 5 turns! You've got nothing on me!"

"Oh, yeah! Well—"

Crow hitched a thumb toward the doorway, grinning. "Hey, guys! Check who's standing under the mistletoe!"

Standing in the general direction of where Crow was pointing, Judai hoped he didn't mean him, especially since the only person near him was a teenage boy. Turning, though, he saw what everyone else did—Ushio and Mikage, with the plant with the red berries over their heads. Mikage looked up and sweat.

"Uh, well, see, we're not really comfortable with—" she started at the same time Ushio, rubbing his head, began, "Yeah, uh, we're not really together, so—"

Both turned away slightly, sweating and blushing.

"Aw, come on," Carly said. "It's mistletoe! You have to do it!"

"She's right, guys," Crow teased. "That's the rule. Come on. We're waiting."

Mikage started, "But—"

"Rules are rules, you guys!" Judai cut her off.

The two sighed, then looked at each other.

"Make it a good one, too!" Carly called. "We're all watching, so no cheap cheek stuff, you hear!?"

Mikage glared at her before she and Ushio leaned in for the kiss.

Crow whistled, his hands on his hips. "Way to go, man! Now that's what I call a kiss!"

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Carly asked.

Mikage cast her another glare before blushing, embarrassed. "Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed, her hands clenched in fists by her sides.

Ushio just blushed. Everyone else laughed.

"Well, since I lost, think I'll go and check out the karaoke studio," Crow said after a moment. "Good luck, guys! May the best man win!"

With that, he headed for the living room, leaving Jack and Manjoume to their duel.


	7. Karaoke and Poker - Or Old Maid

**A/N: There's one more chapter after this, and I may or may not make you guys wait until Christmas Eve for it. Maybe then I can actually update one of my other stories... Anyway, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

In the living room, Momoe, Junko, Kathleen, and Johan sat on one couch while Aki, Reggie, Jim, and Akiko sat on another. Hayato was seated on the floor in front of one of the couches, and Asuka walked over to join him.

"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" Fubuki sang.

Junko and Momoe swooned, enjoying the show more than Asuka could stand.

"You know, I just remembered something: I hate karaoke," Akiko said, which made Jim laugh.

"Hey. Look on the bright side... At least _yours_ isn't here...," Asuka said, her hands on her lowered head as she blushed.

"Too true," she answered, thinking of her own brother.

Crow entered, waving and smiling. "Hey, guys and gals! How's it hanging?"

"Oh, not bad," Aki said, smiling. "We're just watching Fubuki put on a show for us. Since no one else is brave enough to go up there."

"Really? Then how 'bout I take a shot at it? Give me something bouncy!"

"Alright, man! That's the spirit!" Fubuki said, handing him the microphone.

Aki started up a rock version of Jingle Bells, and Crow started rocking out.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" he sang. "Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells..."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Fubuki said before joining him.

"Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Oh, yeah..."

Strange as it was, the two made an amazing combination. So much so that, when the song was over, the majority of their audience gave them a round of applause.

"We love you, Bucki!" Momoe and Junko cheered.

Fubuki took a couple of bows. "Thank you, thank you!"

"That was totally awesome, guys! You ever thought about starting your own band!?" Kathleen asked.

"Hey, there! Now there's an idea!" Crow said. "We could totally pull that off!"

"Yeah!" Fubuki agreed. "We'll call ourselves The Black-Winged Beasts! Since both our best monsters have black wings and all."

Asuka put a hand to her head as the two laughed. "Kathleen? _Please_ don't give my brother ideas. He may take you up on them."

Akiko mirrored her expression, looking at Fubuki. "That sounds like something _my_ brother would say..."

"Can you believe I married him?" Reggie asked lamely.

"Whatever possessed you to do that?" Akiko asked her.

"Okay! Who's next!?" Aki asked.

Rua walked into the room just then, wanting to check out the other activities while Manjoume and Jack got ready for their duel.

Kathleen shot up from her seat, her hand in the air. "Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Alright, Kathleen. It's your turn, then."

"Yeesss! Alright! But one thing first. Junko? Momoe? You wanna..." She leaned down and started whispering to the two.

They started.

"Wha!?" Junko asked. "Seriously!? You want us to do _that!?_"

"Come on, girls! It'll be fun!" Kathleen said.

The other two sighed.

"Okay," Momoe said.

"Great! Aki!?" she looked at Aki—the red-head, not the blond. "Play Deck the Halls by SHeDAISY!"

Aki stared for a moment before saying, "Okay." Then she got right on searching the Internet for a karaoke version of that song.

"Wonder what they're up to," Jim said.

"It's Kathleen," Akiko answered. "I don't _want_ to know."

Asuka grinned and said, "I already do."

Aki started the song, and the three girls sang along in perfect harmony, as if they had done this one before. Momoe and Junko sang backup for Kathleen, who had an amazing voice that some of them wouldn't have believed possible if they weren't hearing it just then. When they were done, their audience was speechless, even Akiko.

"Wow, girls!" Aki said, walking over to them. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, no duh," Reggie agreed. "Have you done this before?"

Akiko finally found her voice as one word slipped out. "Wow..."

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Kathleen said. She handed the microphone to Aki as she explained, "See, back in Duel College, the girls and I entered a talent show, and that's the song we chose to do!"

"They worked really hard on it, too," Asuka added, smiling. "Almost won first prize in the talent competition for it."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Rua said.

Kathleen laughed while the other two singers just blushed.

"Okay, who's next?" Aki asked.

"I'd like to try it, if that's okay," Hayato said, getting up off the floor.

"Alright. Here," Aki said, handing him the microphone.

"Thanks."

She started a song for him, and he started singing, though he was a bit off-key. Rua decided to head back into the ballroom, certain that Jack and Manjoume would be going at it soon.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ruka looked over her hand before saying, "Okay! I've got four snowmen. What you guys got?"

In this Christmas version of a standard deck, rather than numbers, each card had a different thing associated with Christmas or winter (the numbers were still in the corner so everyone knew what they were, though). Twos were candy canes; Threes were stockings; fours, wreaths; fives, mistletoe; sixes, elves; sevens, holly; eights, Christmas trees; nines, silver bells; tens, reindeer; jacks, snowmen; queens, angels; kings, nutcrackers; and aces were Santas. They were using house rules: only four cards per hand.

"Four angels," Sho answered.

"Well, you kids beat me," Mr. Izayoi said, folding. "All I've got is two candy canes, a wreath, and a mistletoe."

Yeager snickered for what had to be the hundredth time that night. "Well, _I've_ got four Santas. So I win again!" he said, pulling the tokens over to himself.

"You're kidding, right!? Let me see those!" Cronos demanded, snatching the cards. He stared at them in awe before saying, "Good lord... He's won again..."

"You can't be serious!" Zora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sho agreed. "That's the twelfth time! You're cheating, aren't you!?"

"Think what you want," Yeager said. "Point is, I won, and that means that gift basket full of ramen is definitely going to be mine!"

He pointed to the gift basket that was the prize of this game of poker, which was filled with different kinds of cup ramen. The Izayois knew well that many of their guests were fans of cup ramen (or just food in general), so they had compiled a gift basket to go to whoever managed to get 40 tokens in poker first. Yeager had 30.

"That's not fair!" Ruka complained. "You're not even trying!"

Yeager just snickered again.

"It's fine, kids," Mr. Izayoi said, though he was thinking the same thing. "Say, why don't we change the game? How's Old Maid? The person with the most wins after six rounds is the winner."

Yeager slammed his hands down on the table, looking shocked. "Old Maid!? B-but that's a kid's game!" Silently, he complained, _I can't cheat at Old Maid! _Now_ what'll I do!?_

"Sounds good to me," Zora nodded.

Samejima smiled. "Good idea, Mr. Izayoi. That way, there's no cheating. It's hard to cheat at Old Maid."

Yeager pouted, crossing his arms. This confirmed their suspicions.

"Ah-hah! So you _were_ cheating!" Kenzan said, arms crossed.

"I never said that," Yeager said.

"But you _were,_ weren't you?" Sho said.

"Now, now. Settle down, everyone," Mr. Izayoi said. "We're starting over with a new game, anyway, so it really doesn't matter."

Old man Yanagi said, "Yeah, kiddo! Let's forget about that and enjoy ourselves! I'm actually pretty good at this Old Maid!" He laughed.

"Okay," Sho and Kenzan said, reluctantly dropping it.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Manjoume beat Jack.

"Ha! I _knew_ I could take you!" he said. "After all, I am—"

"Oh, will you just shut up!?" Jack cut him off. "Nobody cares about your little song and dance routine, alright!?"

"HA! You're just mad because you lost to Thunder!"

"Yeah, right. You cheated, and you know it."

"I did not!"

"Of course, you did! No one beats Jack Atlas by playing fair!"

Yusei decided to defuse the situation, saying, "Uh, Jack. I hate bringing this up again, but I beat you fair and square. Twice now, remember?"

Jack turned away, humphing. Manjoume smirked, victorious.

"Well, at least one of you got to win!" Carly said, heading over with a gift basket. "Here, Manjoume. The gift basket is all yours!"

He looked—soap, oven mitts, socks, candy...and money. That was the part he liked the best, especially since he had no use for oven mitts.

Smirking, he said, "Thanks."

"Let's hear it for Thunder!" Carly said.

"I'll take it from here! All together now! Ichi! Ju!"

As he went on, the others joined in, except for Mikage and Jack.

"Hyaku! Issen! Manjoume Thunder!"

They clapped and cheered as Manjoume posed ever so dramatically.

Jack humphed. "Oh, brother."

Ed shook his head, smiling, then headed over to Sherry. "Hey, Sherry. How's it going?"

"Not bad. And how've you been, Ed? Haven't seen you since our final year of school. You ever find out who killed your dad?"

"Yeah. I did. Turns out that a guy who I thought was my friend did it. The lunatic even stole his soul!"

"Hmm. Sorry to hear that," she said. "Guess that means you brought him to justice, then?"

"Oh, I got him, alright! His ship blew up with us on it, and I left him there to drown."

Sherry grinned. "Glad to hear it. I got my guy, too."

"Really? But I thought you said—"

"I know," she cut him off. "I said Yliaster did it. But it's a _lot_ more complicated than that. Why don't we just forget about it and be thankful that it's over now?"

"Okay, then. So..."

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

He shrugged. "Alright. Have it your way, then."

Asuka came back into the ballroom and walked over to Judai, sweating.

He looked at her. "Asuka?"

"Hi, Judai," she said, sounding either exasperated or embarrassed. Or maybe both. Fubuki had to be the cause.

Standing nearby, Yusei turned. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Yusei. So? Who won?"

"Manjoume did," Ushio answered, a grin on his face. "And Jack's not taking it so well." He crossed his arms.

"Really? How can you tell?" Asuka asked.

"Look," Sherry answered, smirking, as she pointed at the two.

Asuka looked as Manjoume retorted to something Jack had said.

"Yeah, like you cook any better! Besides, you waste all the money I earn on that stupid coffee of yours! So you'd blow this, too!"

"Oh, yeah!? Says who!?" Jack responded.

"Says _me,_ ya bone-head! I—"

Asuka stared as the argument continued. "I see what you mean... Why are those two living together again?"

"They're living together?" Judai asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered him. "Can't tell ya why, though. All I know is the Pros got blown up, and they've been out of work ever since."

"Which is sad, considering _my_ dueling league's still open," Ryo said. "That's where Ed, Bommer, Sherry, Kenzan, and Himuro are going right now. I don't understand why they won't."

"Huh." Judai looked back at the two and said, "Well, they always were weird..."

"What do you _mean_, I'm sleeping outside tonight!?" Jack demanded. "I rented the place in the first place!"

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the one paying all the bills! You just sign the checks! Because _you_ don't have any money!"

"Sheesh," Himuro said. "Crow's right. They sound like they're married. Glad I'm not rooming with 'em."

Judai just stared, thoroughly disturbed by his friends' behavior.

Carly started making her way over to the brunette, intent on getting her interview, when Mrs. Izayoi appeared in the doorway.

"Okay, everyone! It's almost time for the final event of the night!" she called. "Won't you all please gather in the living room for it?"

They all filed out, heading that way. Carly panicked slightly, knowing that after this, everyone would be heading out, and she'd never get her story. She had to pin him down now!

Ed stopped, looking at Sherry, who hadn't moved yet. "You coming, Sherry?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Great," he said, and the two followed the others into the living room.

Carly grabbed Judai's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Just a minute, Judai!" she said. "I've got some questions for you!"

He looked at her, confused. "Uh, what kind of questions?"

"Those Neo-Spacians of yours...where did you get them?"

He blinked, confused. Glancing at the camera around her neck, he asked, "You're a reporter, aren't you?"

"Yes! And this is a major scoop!"

_Crap, I don't want an interview..._ He glanced behind her, widened his eyes as though there was something amazing back there, and pointed, shouting, "Oh, geez, what the heck is _that_!?"

"What!?" Carly asked, whirling around with her camera in hand.

Judai took advantage of her distraction to slip into the living room, finding shelter from her interrogations among his friends.


	8. A Touching Movie

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

When she realized that Judai had tricked her, Carly headed into the living room after him, intending to grab him and get her interview. However, Aki popped a DVD into the DVD player before she could.

"Okay. So, to end our little reunion, Yusei and I have decided that we're going to watch a movie. Now, it's a very touching film, so if any of you don't like that sort of thing, you won't have to watch it," she said.

Manjoume got up and left, saying, "Well, that's it for me, then."

Kiryu followed, agreeing, "Not really my thing.

Sherry and Ed left as well.

"I'm out!" Rua said, getting up. "Later, guys!"

"Rua!" his sister whined. "Come on. You know what this is!"

"I know! And I don't wanna see it! It's bad enough that we have to watch Miracle on 24th Street each and every year! I ain't doing this!"

Ruka sighed. "Suit yourself, Rua."

"Right. See ya," he said, heading for another room.

Jack got up to leave, but Carly headed over and took a seat beside him, grabbing his arm. "Aw, come on, Jack! This is the perfect tome to be together! You_ have_ to stay!"

"Why? So I can sit through some boring movie with you freaks? No, thanks. I think I'll pass."

Crow grinned, then nudged Jack's arm teasingly. "Aw, what's wrong, Jack? Scared of a little heart-warming flick? And here I thought you didn't fear anything."

"I'm not scared of anything!" he protested. "I just can't stand to watch a bunch of idiots getting all mushy! That's disgusting, Crow!"

"Yeah, right. You're scared, and you know it."

Jack growled. "Fine! I'll stay! But I'm _not_ gonna like it!" He sat back down with a humph, crossing his arms.

Kathleen looked expectantly at a certain blond. "Well, Akiko?"

"What?" she asked, looking at Kathleen lamely.

"Aren't you gonna run out, too? This is so not your thing."

"You don't know that. Mind your own business."

Wanting to avoid trouble, Jim grabbed her arm. "Alright, Aki, let's...go over here."

He half dragged her away from Kathleen, who stood staring for a moment.

"Okay..."

"You okay, Kathy?" Johan asked.

She stared silently another moment before saying, "Yeah. Just...can't believe she's staying. When did she turn into Haruko?"

Johan just shrugged.

"So are we all ready now?" Yusei asked, standing next to the DVD player. "I'm about to start the movie."

"Go ahead, then, Yusei," Martha said. "I think we're all ready."

"Yeah! But, uh, what are we watching?" Sho asked.

"When Angels Come to Town," Yusei answered.

"That one, huh?" Judai said.

"Oh, Judai, don't tell me you know it," Asuka said, looking at him beside her on the floor. That didn't sound like his kind of program, after all.

"I used to sit around at home, watching Christmas movies by myself."

"And...you watched _this_ one? Dude, I didn't think you were _in_ to stuff like this!" Crow said, stunned.

Judai shrugged. "There wasn't anything else on."

Yusei grinned and started the movie, then sat down next to Aki.

* * *

When most people play a movie, the only reason is to entertain. However, Yusei and Aki had another goal in mind, which was why they had picked a more touching movie. They aimed to get certain stubborn people to admit that they liked each other, at least for a couple of hours. Jack, for one.

Sitting on the couch next to Jack, Carly snuggled up against him at some point during the movie. Mikage glared at her because of this, and Ushio, seeing this, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Strangely, this calmed her down.

On the floor, Kathleen and Johan got cozy. Yusei put an arm around Aki's shoulders. In response, she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Fubuki grabbed his wife and held on tight. For a moment, she debated pushing him off, but she decided against it.

Asuka leaned against Judai, who blushed. After a moment, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His friends looked, some leaning over for a better look, smiling. Or most of them, anyway. Rei was gaping, completely speechless, and O'Brien just focused on the movie.

Feeling their stares, Asuka glanced around and blushed. She sat forward, looking at them. They all turned their attention back to the movie, some laughing quietly. This made her blush deeper.

"Guys...," she said quietly.

The way she was leaning was blocking the TV, so Judai couldn't see. Needless to say, the naïve man was oblivious to the staring. "Uh, Asuka?"

She sat back, getting the point. "R-right..."

Her head was slightly bowed, and she looked uncomfortable, which Judai wasn't oblivious to. Far from it, actually—he looked at her in concern. Then, deciding that had to be the cause, he slowly removed his arm from around her shoulders. She looked at him in confusion, still red.

"Are you okay?" he asked, thinking that he should have kept his hands off her.

"No. You didn't... I-I mean..." She blushed even deeper as she searched for the words to tell him that he hadn't done anything wrong.

Judai cocked his head.

Asuka closed her eyes and, after another awkward moment, nervously said, "Never mind..."

Judai stared at her for a moment, still a bit concerned, before saying, "Okay."

A sweet scene took place on-screen, leaving many of the women touched. Asuka smiled warmly, cupping her hands together in front of her, then snuggled up against Judai again. Clearly whatever had been bothering her wasn't an issue anymore, but Judai still didn't know what to make of her behavior.

The others glanced at the two, Asuka's head on Judai's shoulder, before smiling and turning back to the movie. Asuka cuddled up against the brunette again, apparently not caring what she was doing just then. He decided to just go with it, regardless of what she might really be thinking, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders again. She smiled at him, closing her eyes and moving even closer.

* * *

By the end of the movie, many people found themselves in different positions. Ushio and Mikage were holding hands, standing side by side and smiling. Carly was on Jack's lap and in his arms, even though he did have a lame look on his face, as though he would rather she weren't there. Kathleen and Johan were sitting there, holding hands and smiling at each other. Yusei had an arm around Aki's shoulders, his other hand resting in hers. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

Reggie and Fubuki's position hadn't changed at all. Jim and Akiko, well, the only difference was that his arm was around her shoulders.

Asuka had grabbed Judai's hand, but he hadn't noticed. He'd been too busy watching the movie. When it was over, however, he noticed something—his arm was lying across his lap, with something warm on it. Looking, he saw Asuka holding his hand, which made him blush. Asuka was blushing, lost in another world. She didn't notice him looking.

Then the lights came on, and everyone scrambled to get out of these positions. Well, except for Yusei and Aki—he had turned on the lights.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed our little holiday special," he said, grinning. "I know _some_ of you did."

Asuka looked away, blushing. Mikage and Ushio turned their backs to each other slightly, Ushio rubbing his head.

"Well, I, uh...," they said, blushing.

Yusei looked at the blushing brunette, who suddenly reached a conclusion. _He did this on purpose!_

"Aw, how sweet, Jack," Crow teased. "And here I thought ya didn't like Carly."

He had seen how Carly had gotten on Jack's lap: he had put her there.

Jack crossed his arms, blushing, and humphed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Aw, come now, kids," Martha teased lightly. "No need to be shy. You all make cute couples."

"Martha!" Mikage and Ushio protested.

"We do not!" Jack snapped.

"Oh, yes, you do! Almost as cute as Yusei and Aki." She turned to the two and asked, "Right, dears?"

Aki blushed, as did Yusei, who was sweating. He turned his back to the girl in question.

"Yusei!" she said, staring at him.

Everyone laughed.

"Right! They are all cute together," Tome said. "Right, Judai-chan?" she teased.

"W-we're not a couple!" he stammered, blushing furiously.

Asuka just blushed as everyone laughed.

"Aw, come on, Aniki," Kenzan said. "There's no need for embarrassment. You're not the only one here, after all."

"Besides, we've all thought that since way back in high school," Fubuki added. "Right, everyone?"

Most of their former classmates grinned and nodded.

"You guys...," Asuka said.

"Hey! We picked on everyone else!" Johan said, a huge grin plastered on his face. "You didn't think you'd get special treatment 'cause you're the guest of honor, did ya?"

Judai just blushed.

"Well, anyway, that's the end of this party," Mr. Izayoi said. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming. You made things...interesting. To say the least."

"I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year," Mrs. Izayoi added. "Thanks for coming. Good night, everyone."

With the party over, people started filing out. Carly started making her way through the crowd to get her interview.

Yusei looked at Judai and asked, "So, Judai? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah. I've never had a Christmas like this one before," he answered, smiling.

Asuka looked at him, slightly surprised. "Really, Judai? This is _your_ best Christmas ever also?"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'also?'"

She sweat. "Oh, don't ask. That's a secret only my _husband_ will be allowed to know!"

Aki asked, "That bad, huh?"

Judai stood there for a moment, slightly stunned. "Huh... Well, anyway, it's not so much this is my _best_ Christmas as it is my _first_."

"Y-your first!? But, Judai. Why is that? Your parents Jewish or something?" Silently, Asuka wondered, _Why was he watching Christmas movies by himself?_

Judai smiled, but it seemed somewhat forced, as if this were a subject he'd rather avoid. "No, we just...don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh. I see... Then do you wanna come back with me to Duel Academy tonight? We can have our own special Christmas there, if you want."

He blinked. "Uh, okay. Thanks."

"Aw, how cute, sis!" Fubuki said. "So? When's the wedding?"

Asuka blushed. "Nii-san! There's not going to _be_ a wedding! Quit it, already!" She grabbed Judai's arm and dragged him out, saying, "Come on, Judai! Let's go!"

"Whoa! Uh, okay."

"Have a great holiday, sis! You've got him by the—"

Reggie clubbed him in the head, cutting him off.

"Ow! Aw, Mac! You totally messed me up!" he complained.

She humphed, looking annoyed. "Idiot. Can we _go_ now? You're making us look bad."

Fubuki rubbed his head, laughing. "Right. My bad." Heading for the door, he said, "Later, guys! Thanks for having us!"

"See you, Fubuki!" Yusei answered. "Reggie! Nice meeting you! Have a Merry Christmas!"

Carly got in front of Judai and Asuka, stopping them in their tracks. She was about to ask Judai for that interview when he pointed behind her and said, "Is that Jack kissing Mikage?"

She gasped, turning suddenly. "W-w-wha!? Jack, no, don't do it! She's a no-good, dirty rotten—" Her voice faded away as she ran off to find Jack.

With her dealt with, Judai looked at Asuka and muttered, "Let's go before she catches on."

She nodded, and the two of them hurried from the mansion.

* * *

In the end, Aki, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Rua, Ruka, and Carly were the only ones left. They decided to help clean up the mess from the party.

"Well, I'd say that went pretty well, wouldn't you?" Crow asked, tossing a napkin into the trash bag he held.

"It was awesome!" Rua agreed, tossing another piece of trash in Crow's bag. "Not only did you get your friends together, but I also got to hang with a lot of Pro duelists! I hope we get to see them again."

Ruka, gathering up some of the dishes, smiled and said, "I liked how you got all those guys together like that there at the end. I didn't think Jack had it in him."

Jack humphed, running his mop across the floor. "Well, don't get used to it. That's the _last_ time I ever do anything like that."

"Aw," Carly said, taking a break from mopping. "But, Jack. I thought it was nice. It felt sooo good to be in your arms again. Remember that time—"

"I'd rather not think about that and get on with my life, okay?"

"Aw! But, Jack—"

"_I'm_ just glad Judai had fun," Aki said, gathering up some dishes. "He's been out of sorts for years now, so, maybe if we're lucky, he learned something from all this."

Yusei smiled, thinking about what Asuka and Judai could be doing at that moment. "I think he did, Aki. Actually, I'm _sure_ he did."

He imagined Judai unwrapping a present that Asuka had gotten for him, looking so childish as he tore through the wrapping paper and admired the contents that Asuka couldn't help but laugh. This thought made Yusei smile a bit more.

"There's no doubt in my mind. He'll be just fine." He waved a hand, saying, "Come on. Let's all go clean the dining hall."


End file.
